Till Kingdom Come
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: [H&G, PostHBP, Cap Unico] No te vayas” pidió ella, en un tono muy bajo, casi suplicante. Harry tuvo la sensación de que la música había dejado de sonar, que la gente a su alrededor se había esfumado y que sólo ellos dos existían en el mundo


**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay homónima a la historia, que encontrarán en el disco "X&Y". La composición de este texto contempla los sucesos de "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Sin fines de lucro.**

TILL KINGDOM COME 

Sintió los párpados ardiéndole. Se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Se sentía demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. En un volumen muy bajo, le llegó el rumor del zafarrancho general y completamente normal de una mañana en La Madriguera. Se dio vuelta en la cama, sin la más mínima intención de levantarse. La noche anterior había estado en el entrenamiento hasta muy tarde (con Remus, a quien milagrosamente había convencido para que les entrenara a los tres sin especificar cuál era el fin de tal pedido) y su cuerpo necesitaba una buena sesión de descanso si quería sobrevivir al gran festejo que estaba organizado para ese día. Aquella tarde, más o menos a las cuatro, se realizaría la primera boda mágica a la que Harry asistiría: Bill y Fleur contraerían matrimonio frente a unas cincuenta personas, en el jardín de la casa de los Weasley.

De pronto, los rayos de Sol le dieron de lleno en la cara y él fue incapaz de contener un gemido de resignación. Alguien había tenido la poca delicadeza de abrir las cortinas, sin duda.

Unos segundos después, sintió cómo el final de su colchón se hundía, lo que dedujo como signo de que alguien se había sentado en el borde de su cama. Y luego, sin ningún tipo de miramientos, quien fuera que estuviera tan enérgico a esas horas de la mañana, comenzó a moverle el brazo en forma insistente para que despertara.

"Vamos, Harry, tienes que levantarte" dijo una suave voz y Harry sintió que el mundo se ponía de cabeza. Aquella voz, dulce y cantarina, era inconfundible. Tan dolorosamente inconfundible…

Pero antes de que el pudiera voltearse para mirarla, para obtener esos segundos de incomparable satisfacción que sólo lograba conseguir cada varios días, cuando lograba captar el brillo inexpugnable de sus verdes ojos (1), Ginny volvió a levantarse. Harry la escuchó insistiendo a Ron tal como lo había hecho con él segundos atrás.

Terminó de abrir los ojos, a pesar de que el Sol entrando por la ventana amenazó con dejarle ciego, y se sentó en la cama, justo a tiempo para ver a Ginny salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta suavemente. Y se quedó ensimismado, mirando el punto en que la más pequeña de los Weasley había desaparecido tan solo un instante atrás, deseando que el tiempo retrocediera y él tuviera la oportunidad de contemplarla aunque fuera por unos segundos más.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y por ella entró Hermione, que les picaneó más tiempo que Ginny para que se levantaran. Según lo que les dijo, Fleur estaba dando órdenes a todo el mundo y la Sra Weasley, con quien la francesa había establecido relaciones más amorosas luego del episodio en Hogwarts, la estaba secundando con gusto.

ººººº

Una media hora luego de que Hermione estuviera en su cuarto, Ron y Harry terminaban de desayunar, después de rogar a la Sra Weasley que les dejara hacerlo antes de empezar con las tareas en el jardín, por supuesto. Estaban levantando los platos y las tazas que habían estado utilizando cuando Ginny apareció de pronto, corriendo escaleras abajo. Pasó como una bala a su lado y, sin mediar palabra, se metió por una puerta lateral que daba a un pequeño cuarto que los Weasley utilizaban de estudio.

Sólo cuando Fleur bajó las escaleras un momento después, buscando con la mirada algo o alguien, Harry comprendió aquel extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja.

"¿Han visto a Ginny?" consultó la francesa, mirándolos.

"Es-..." empezó Ron, pero Harry le interrumpió.

"No, no la hemos visto por aquí" mintió rápidamente, siendo solidario con Ginny. Más que seguro, ella estaba escondiéndose de Fleur y un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal para sacarse a la novia de encima aunque fuera por un rato.

"Oh" soltó Fleur, con gesto contrariado. "Si la ven, ¿_pogrían decigle_ que estoy buscándola?".

"Sí, sí, no te preocupes" tranquilizó Harry, mientras Ron le miraba sin entender lo que estaba haciendo.

Fleur se fue y, unos segundos después, Ginny salió de su escondite. "Gracias, Harry, me has salvado" agradeció de inmediato, sin mirarlo. "Está a punto de matarme de un colapso nervioso. No la soporto más, es increíble" agregó, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Miró a los ojos a Harry y él sintió una opresión en el pecho ya conocida, que se había repetido incontables veces en lo que llevaba en La Madriguera.

A pesar de que había pensado que ya no podrían hacerlo, Harry había hablado con Ginny el día de su arribo a la casa de los Weasley, por iniciativa de ella. Si iban a pasar un mes y medio bajo el mismo techo, era conveniente que lo hicieran en buenos términos.

De esa conversación, Harry había sacado como conclusión que quería a Ginny más de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a aceptar, algo que no estaba ayudándole a sobrellevar el hecho de tenerla cerca todos los días y no poder estar a su lado como desearía hacerlo.

La chica había demostrado un nivel de madurez sorprendente, proponiéndole que los trataran de llevar su relación a lo que eran antes, buenos amigos. Harry había aceptado esos términos, prometiéndose y prometiéndole que intentarían que lo que había pasado entre los dos en los finales de mayo no modificara su convivencia mientras él estuviera en su casa.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un mes, Harry se había dado cuenta de que le era completamente imposible cumplir con esas condiciones. No quería que Ginny fuera su amiga, no. Quería que fuera su novia, quería poder besarle cuando tuviera ganas y abrazarle cuando ella se lo pidiera. Pero, siempre que estaba a punto de decidir que no le importaba la Guerra, que no le importaba Voldemort y que sólo le importaba estar a su lado, la imagen del blanco sepulcro de Dumbledore aparecía ante sus ojos y las palabras que él mismo le había dicho a Ginny algunas semanas atrás retumbaban en su cabeza: "¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral… y si yo tuviera la culpa?" (2).

Y entonces se veía obligado a intentar al menos volver a lo que habían acordado. Tenían que mantener una relación más distante, tenían que ser, a lo sumo, amigos. Tenía que mantenerla a salvo.

"Hey, ¿qué te pasa?" escuchó que Ginny le preguntaba. Parpadeó y notó que Ron se había ido. Volvió a enfocar la vista, concentrándose de nuevo.

"Nada, nada" respondió, moviendo la cabeza.

Ginny lo miró un momento más. Pareció decidir algo, porque Harry volvió a ver esa expresión firme y decidida en sus ojos. "Bien, vuelvo con Fleur" informó. Se giró y Harry se quedó estático por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó que Ron le llamaba desde el jardín.

ººººº

A las cuatro, ya estaban todos ubicados en sus sillas en el jardín, vestidos con sus mejores túnicas de gala y preparados para presenciar la ceremonia.

Harry estaba sentado a un lado de Hermione, cerca de Lupin y Tonks (que estaban visiblemente animados y tomados de la mano como Harry los había visto semanas antes en el funeral) y algunos miembros más de la Orden, sumados a algunos profesores de Hogwarts.

Harry miró hacia el frente y observó a Bill, que se acomodaba la corbata, nervioso, parado en la parte izquierda de una pequeña tarima de madera blanca. Tenía unas grandes cicatrices que le surcaban el rostro de lado a lado, pero nada comparables con las heridas que Harry le había visto inmediatamente después de que hubiera sido víctima del ataque de Fenrir Greyback. Madame Pomfrey se había lucido con su tratamiento, y luego de unos días de la emboscada en Hogwarts, Bill fue trasladado a San Mungo, donde permaneció por otras dos semanas, hasta que los sanadores dictaminaron que estaba completamente fuera de peligro.

Un juez mágico estaba parado, esperando, en el centro de la tarima, vestido con una túnica extrañamente blanca, casi sobrenatural.

Los Weasley en pleno, menos Percy (que había devuelto la invitación que le habían enviado a principios del verano, a pesar de que había estado en Navidades en La Madriguera y todos habían pensado que, tal vez, las cosas volverían a ser como antes) y Ginny, que estaba dentro con Fleur por ser su segunda dama de honor, estaban sentados en la primera fila del lado del novio, a la derecha de la tarima del frente.

Del otro lado de la misma, hacia la izquierda, estaban ubicados los parientes y amigos de Fleur, que habían viajado desde Francia expresamente para la ocasión. También estaban allí algunos de sus compañeros de Gringotts, y Harry reconoció a algunos como ex alumnos de Hogwarts, que recordaba haber visto cuando estaba en los primeros años del colegio y ellos en los últimos.

De pronto, Harry escuchó que una suave melodía invadía el jardín de los Weasley. Todo el mundo se levantó y él los imitó, comprendiendo que aquella música era el equivalente a la marcha nupcial _muggle_. Se giró hacia la puerta de La Madriguera, al final del pasillo que quedaba entre los dos sectores de asientos.

Allí apareció Gabrielle Delacour, vistiendo un vestido color oro pálido. Caminó lentamente por la alfombra que se había dispuesto sobre el pasto y se detuvo al llegar al lado derecho de la tarima, sin subirse a ella. Tenía plantada una sonrisa inmensa en la cara, y parecía que le habían abrochado los pómulos con una engrampadora, a pesar de que Harry sabía que ese gesto era genuino.

Y luego, la visión más encantadora que Harry hubiera tenido en toda su vida se hizo cuerpo en el extremo más lejano a él del pasillo. Ginny llevaba aquel vestido tan parecido al que vestía Gabrielle y tan diferente a la vez: ella tenía otro porte, otra actitud. Otro **aura**. Un aura que nadie más que ella tenía, un aura incomparable a ninguna otra.

Harry no supo que sucedió en el medio, pero parpadeó un par de veces y Ginny ya estaba a un lado de Gabrielle. Giró la cabeza hacia ella, desconcertado por haberla perdido de vista aunque hubiera sido sólo por unos segundos. Sintió que los oídos se le tapaban, que la sangre le corría por las venas mucho más rápido de lo que debería y esa conocida opresión en el pecho más intensamente que nunca.

Y entonces comprendió que pretender siquiera simular que podía manejar el hecho de verse obligado a estar lejos de Ginny era lo mismo que intentar luchar contra los molinos de viento. Pero, otra vez, aquella imagen le nubló la vista. Meneó la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, al menos por el momento.

Hermione le tiró de la manga de la túnica y solo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que Fleur ya había recorrido el pasillo y que estaba ahora a un lado de Bill sobre la tarima, mientras que todos los invitados ya había vuelto a sentarse. Se apresuró a tomar asiento junto a su amiga y, en silencio, trató de acomodar sus pensamientos. No lo logró.

ººººº

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, cerca de las nueve, la celebración de la unión de Bill y Fleur Weasley estaba en su apogeo. La banda contratada por la pareja para la ocasión estaba tocando con más entusiasmo que nunca, y todos los presentes se habían visto contagiados de ese fervor. La pista de baile estaba repleta de magos y brujas que festejaban tal vez uno de los pocos acontecimientos felices que vivirían en un tiempo que nadie podía determinar. Las mesas estaban vacías. O casi vacías.

Harry Potter estaba sentado en la mesa circular a la que había sido asignado junto a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos, solo. Todos los demás se habían perdido entre la multitud, engañados por su escueto _Vallan, enseguida los sigo_. Por supuesto, no los había seguido. Si podía evitar bailar en lo que restaba de la celebración, al igual que lo había hecho en lo que ya había pasado, lo haría.

A su constante y casi inamovible negación a pisar la pista de baile, había que sumarle el torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos que en tan solo unas horas le habían invadido con más intensidad que en todo el verano.

No podía explicarlo, pero de pronto todo lo que no había pensado en más de seis semanas se había acumulado en su cerebro en una maraña incomprensible.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo lógico hubiera sido que lo estuvieran, sus inquietudes no estaban relacionadas con Voldemort y sus mortífagos, o al menos no en forma directa. No, para nada. Allí, sentado en el medio de una boda, con mucha gente contenta y alegre, Harry no se sentía lo suficientemente pesimista como para pensar en eso. Y sin embargo, lo que ocupaba su mente en forma absoluta desde hacía ya algunas semanas, era igual de frustrante.

Ginny. Siempre Ginny, volviendo a presentarse ante sus ojos como el dilema más grande que había tenido que resolver en toda su vida.

Por un lado, estaba absolutamente convencido de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Por más que fuera una de las cosas que más le habían dolido hacer en toda su vida, Harry estaba seguro de que separarse de ella había sido la decisión más sabia y apropiada para resguardar su seguridad.

Y por el otro, cuando la veía así, bailando con Charlie y riendo con él, o simplemente cuando se sentaba a unas sillas de distancia de ella en la mesa del desayuno, el deseo de tirar todo por la borda y volver a tenerla cerca le resultaba casi incontenible. Se veía tan hermosa todo el tiempo, que Harry no estaba seguro de poder contener todo el deseo que había acumulado en aquellas semanas. Era inevitable que cada día se sintiera más perdido por ella, especialmente cuando, en la extensa charla que habían tenido a principios del verano (uno de los pocos contactos reales que habían tenido, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo los dos intentaban evitarse a pesar de que habían prometido no hacerlo), Ginny había demostrado que le comprendía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Hermione o Ron.

Y eso se debía al simple hecho de que le quería, así como él le quería a ella. Y nada, ni Voldemort, ni los Horcruxes, ni los mortífagos, ni el poder cósmico más imbatible, podría cambiar eso nunca.

Harry vio de pronto cómo Ron se desprendía de una aglomeración especialmente entusiasta en la pista de baile. Y su sorpresa fue máxima cuando notó que, a su brazo extendido, iba prendida Hermione. Los dos estaban más sonrojados de lo que Harry los hubiera visto jamás. Su sorpresa se incrementó más aún cuando los otros dos se alejaron de la zona del festejo y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche, en dirección al parque.

_Definitivamente_, pensó Harry, no sin cierto grado de amargura inconsciente por su propia situación, _esos dos están hechos para estar juntos_.

Unos segundos más tarde, Fred y George también se las arreglaron para salirse del núcleo del festejo y ellos sí se acercaron a Harry.

"¿Qué te pasa, compañero?" preguntó Fred, sentándose en una silla a su lado. George hizo lo mismo del otro.

"Nada" respondió Harry escuetamente. No iba a decirle la verdad: _Estoy pensando en tu hermana, querido Fred_.

"¿Y entonces? ¿Porqué estás aquí, como si fueras una pasa de uva?" intervino George, y Harry giró la cabeza hacia él. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo encendidas que estaban las mejillas de los dos, signo inequívoco de que tenían varias copas de más encima.

"¡Vamos, Harry!" exclamó Fred y se levantó, con George imitándolo. Los dos tomaron a Harry por los brazos, uno de cada uno, de improvisto. El muchacho ojiverde no tuvo oportunidad de resistirse y pronto se encontró en medio de una marea de gente que bailaba al ritmo del último hit de los _Village Wizards _(3)

Y allí, justo frente a él, ninguna otra que Ginny. Se miraron y Harry tuvo la sensación que el aire le faltaba. Estaban muy cerca, más de lo conveniente para su salud mental. Más de lo conveniente para los impedimentos que los separaban.

Casi inconscientemente, Harry retrocedió unos pasos e intentó alejarse, pero Ginny le retuvo tomándole por una mano, esa expresión firme y decidida otra vez bailándole en las pupilas. Harry sintió miedo. No de ella, sino de lo que ella era capaz de producir en él, tan sólo con esa mirada. Se sentía indefenso, vulnerable. Porque sabía que, si se dejaba persuadir por Ginny, no tendría escapatoria. Y todo por un hecho tan simple como inaceptable bajo su condición: la quería. Mucho más que a nadie, y mucho más que a todo. Y la sola idea de que algo podía llega a sucederle a ella si estaba a su lado, lo llenaba de pánico. Pánico ante la perspectiva de perderla, de que sufriera. Pánico.

"No te vayas" pidió ella, en un tono muy bajo, casi suplicante. Harry tuvo la sensación de que la música había dejado de sonar, que las decenas de personas que tan sólo un segundo antes habían estado allí se habían esfumado y que sólo ellos dos existían en el mundo.

_Steal my heart and hold my tongue  
I feel my time,  
My time has come_

Roba mi corazón y sostén mi lengua

_Siento que mi momento_

_Mi momento ha llegado_

Y Harry aceptó, no sin sentirse terriblemente culpable por eso, que Ginny lo había vencido. Le habían bastado sólo tres palabras para hacerlo, y ahora él estaba tan desprovisto de toda defensa que sentía que hasta la más mínima brisa podría tirarlo al suelo.

Ginny se le acercó y, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos hasta el último instante, le abrazó suavemente. Si Harry había conservado siquiera la esperanza de evitar que esa noche sucediera algo entre los dos, en ese momento la perdió. Y no lo lamentó. Porque en ese momento, lo que más quería era que nada, absolutamente nada, impidiera lo que fuera que estuviese por suceder.

_Let me in  
Unlock the door  
I never felt this way before  
_

_Déjame entrar_

_Destraba la puerta_

_Nunca me sentí así antes_

Sus manos se ubicaron casi por inercia sobre la pequeña cintura de ella, y Harry sintió que había milenios que no hacía eso. Había extrañado tanto ese simple y sutil contacto, aquel toque mágico, que se había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía esa intensa corriente eléctrica recorriéndole toda la espalda. Ginny acercó más su cuerpo, y él tuvo la certeza de que todo vestigio de razón estaba abandonando su mente. No podía pensar cuando ella estaba tan cerca, nunca había podido y nunca podría hacerlo. Era algo maravilloso y espeluznante, algo que Harry no podía llegar a comprender. Era inexplicable que solo con eso, sin más que la suave textura de sus manos cálidas contra su cuello, ella pudiera tener ese dominio sobre él. Las cosas se salían de control, el mundo se ponía de cabeza y, sin embargo, nada más que estar a su lado importaba. Nada más.

_And the wheels just keep on turning  
The drummer begins to drum  
I don't know which way I'm going  
I don't know which way I've come_

Y las ruedas sólo siguen girando

_El baterista comienza a tocar_

_No sé por qué camino estoy yendo_

_No sé por qué camino he venido_

"Te extraño" susurró ella en su oído de pronto. Harry cerró los ojos, pensando que sería incapaz de contenerse si ella volvía a hablarle así. Aquellas palabras habían estado tan cargadas de angustia y sinceridad que el chico sintió la imperiosa necesidad de jamás separarse de ella, de jamás dejarla sola. Porque la había escuchado tan indefensa, tan dispuesta a lo que el destino quisiera hacer con ella, que tenía la seguridad de que, si lo hacía, algo malo podría sucederle. Y eso era lo único que Harry no podría perdonarse nunca.

"Yo también" fue un susurro aún más bajo que el que ella había pronunciado unos segundos atrás, pero tan cargado de sentimiento como aquel.

Harry la estrechó más contra sí, como si temiera que ella se escapara de sus brazos. Ginny apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando el rápido palpitar de su corazón. Estaba segura de que el suyo estaba latiendo igualmente agitado, o tal vez aún más.

La gente alrededor seguía bailando, y los _Village Wizards_ estaban ahora tocando el mayor éxito de todo su repertorio. Nadie se había detenido a ver que una pareja estaba parada en el centro de la pista, completamente abstraída de la situación general, compartiendo el más mágico de los contactos imaginables.

_Hold my head inside your hands  
I need someone who understands  
I need someone, someone who hears  
For you I've waited all these years  
_

_Ten mi cabeza entre tus manos_

_Necesito alguien que entienda_

_Necesito alguien, alguien que escuche_

_Por ti he esperado todos estos años_

Al tiempo que los últimos acordes de la vivaz canción de los _Village Wizards_ sonaban, Harry se obligó a separase un poco de ella. Pero sólo un poco. Ahora ya los músicos empezaban a despedirse; eso significaba que la gente comenzaría a perder interés en el espectáculo y la fijaría en otra cosa. Y el blanco perfecto a en ese momento, eran ellos dos. Tal vez estuviera volviéndose un poco paranoico, pero después de todos sus altercados con la prensa, había aprendido a valorar lo que representaba su privacidad. Y no quería que aquel momento tan perfecto fuera interrumpido por ningún imprudente que se acercara a hablarles.

Así que, con un gesto muy parecido al que había hecho a principios de mayo de ese año, tomó a Ginny por la mano y caminó con ella alejándose del núcleo de la fiesta. Ella no opuso resistencia alguna. Harry no tenía la más mínima idea de adónde ir para que pudieran estar tranquilos y, al parecer, Ginny entendió eso de inmediato, puesto que fue ella quien lo guió rodeando la casa.

En el pequeño jardín trasero, se sentaron a la sombra de un grandísimo roble, el único árbol que había allí. Si Harry hubiera tenido que calificar el lugar, lo hubiera hecho como perfecto. La música era solo un lejano rumor ahora y el ruido de los grillos rompía el silencio. Corría una levísima brisa, propia de la noche veraniega, y podían ver a la perfección el amplio manto de estrellas que se extendía interminable sobre ellos. Pero lo más importante de todo, era que estaban solos. Juntos.

_For you I'd wait till kingdom come  
Until my day, my day's done  
And say you'll come and set me free  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me  
_

_Por ti esperaría hasta que el reino viniera_

_Hasta que mi día, mi día estuviera hecho_

_Y dí que vendrás y me liberarás_

_Sólo dí que esperarás, que esperarás por mí._

Guardaron silencio. Ninguno de los dos comprendía muy bien qué era lo que había sucedido antes, pero lo cierto era que ambos sabían que había sido algo importante: aquel simple contacto había roto con todas las barreras que los dos habían impuesto y que habían intentado mantener por ese interminable mes y medio. Y **eso **era algo importante.

Después de unos momentos, Ginny se inclinó sobre él. Cruzó su cuerpo sobre el de él, abrazándose de nuevo a su nuca. Enterró el rostro en el recodo que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de él, y siguió en silencio.

Harry le rodeó con los brazos, de modo que estuvieron más cerca de lo que habían imaginado que podrían estar ese verano. Y nada importaba. Nada. Harry sintió que Voldemort, sus planes, su destino y todo, absolutamente todo, volaba fuera de su mente. Tenía a Ginny allí, con él, y nada era más importante que eso. Al menos por el momento.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó la voz de Ginny, desde algún lugar muy lejano. La mente de Harry volvió a enfocarse en la realidad y bajó la mirada para observarla. Ella había levantado la cabeza y sus ojos demostraban emociones que Harry nunca había pensado que podrían conjugarse: Ginny tenía miedo, estaba feliz y, (Harry tenía la certeza de que así era) se sentía indefensa. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces, al color levemente opacado de sus verdes y profundos ojos, que habían encandilado la vista del muchacho, se sobrepuso la imagen de Dumbledore, volando por los aires y cayendo al suelo desde la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts.

Dio un respingo, pues esta vez la visión había sido de lo más vívida. Y Harry volvió a pensar en Ginny, en lo que podría pasarle si él estaba con ella y en cuánto peligro estaba poniéndola incluso en ese momento. Una necesidad de retirada le invadió por completo, pero por alguna razón, no podía levantarse. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Ginny había reposado todo su peso sobre él, y Harry no tenía forma de eludir aquella situación.

Estaba atrapado. Completamente atrapado. Porque, si bien físicamente lo que le impedía levantarse y seguir evitando el problema era el cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo, lo que le impedía ponerse de pie era en realidad todo el amor que le profesaba, y todo el que ella le profesaba a él.

Y romper con eso podía considerarse imposible. Se sentía demasiado atado a ella como para romper aquel momento, o como para pasar por alto un tema tan importante para los dos.

"Harry" llamó Ginny suavemente. Harry volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sintió terriblemente culpable por eso y levantó una mano. Le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza y Ginny cerró los ojos, provocando que aquellas cristalinas gotas de profunda angustia se deslizaran por su rostro.

_In your tears and in your blood  
In your fire and in your flood  
I hear you laugh, I heard you sing  
And I wouldn't change a single thing  
_

_En tus lágrimas y en tu sangre_

_En tu fuego y en tu torrente_

_Te escucho reír, te escuché cantar_

_Y no cambiaría una sola cosa_

"Por favor, no llores" pidió él, hablando tan bajo que creyó que Ginny no le escucharía. Pero ella sí lo hizo, y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, tan profundamente que Harry tuvo la certeza de que si ella se lo hubiera propuesto, hubiera podido leerle los pensamientos. Pero, se dijo, eso no era necesario. Los dos habían llegado a conocerse tan bien incluso durante poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, que bastaba tan sólo una mirada para que todo estuviera dicho.

"Ya no puedo" dijo ella, con la voz completamente tomada. Harry sintió una puntada dolorosa en el medio del pecho cuando la escuchó hablar. Ella jamás había dicho siquiera una palabra con aquel tono. Con aquel tono tan quebradizo, tan frágil. Ella jamás había estado tan indefensa entre sus brazos. "Te necesito" agregó del mismo modo.

"Y no sabes cuanta falta me haces tú, Ginny" contestó él, sin poder contenerse. Era inútil seguir intentando que las cosas no se salieran de los rieles pautados, puesto que se habían salido de control mucho tiempo antes. Incluso mucho tiempo antes del que él creía. "Pero no puedo hacer esto, y lo sabes".

Ginny lo miró por unos segundos más y luego bajó la mirada. "Estuve tratando de comprenderlo todo este tiempo, Harry. Pero yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. No puedo comprender qué es lo que estás intentando hacer con esto. Dices que quieres mantenerme a salvo, pero no estás dándote cuenta de que me estás haciendo más daño del que Voldemort podría provocarme jamás".

"No digas eso" replicó Harry, sin poder eludir el hecho de que aquellas palabras le habían dolido más que nada. Le resultaba injusto que ella estuviera diciéndole aquello, cuando él estaba pasándola tan mal como ella, o tal vez peor.

"Es la verdad, por más que no quieras escucharla" empezó ella de nuevo, manteniendo el tono bajo y tranquilo. No había razón para alterarse cuando los dos sabían que podían arreglar las cosas de un modo más diplomático. "¿No ves que por más que ya no esté contigo sigo siendo la hermana de Ron? ¿No ves que es completamente inútil que me alejes?".

"No es lo mismo" refutó él, que ya había contemplado aquel argumento por parte de ella. Y, aunque sabía que en parte, sólo en parte, tenía razón, no iba a decírselo.

"Si es lo mismo. Cada persona de esta familia está en el mismo peligro que estoy yo, ¿no lo ves? Y todos estamos dispuestos a enfrentarlo, Harry". Levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos, mientras Harry pensaba en que no podía soportar la culpa que sentía por aquello. Ginny tenía razón. "Porque todos te amamos. Y yo más que nadie".

_And the wheels just keep on turning  
The drummers begin to drum  
I don't know which way I'm going  
I don't know which way I've become_

Y las ruedas sólo siguen girando

_Los bateristas comienzan a tocar_

_No sé por qué camino estoy yendo_

_No sé por qué camino he venido_

Y la conexión fue tan intensa, que Harry fue incapaz de contenerse. Había esperado demasiado, se había imaginado aquello demasiadas veces. Y lo había deseado demasiado.

Tan lentamente que el tiempo pareció detenerse por unos instantes, Harry acercó sus labios a los de Ginny. Y tan sólo un instante después sentía aquella cálida y conocida sensación, tan mágicamente inexplicable, al rozar sus bocas.

Unos segundos les bastaron para saber que eran completamente adictos a aquello. Había sido muy poco tiempo el que habían pasado juntos, era verdad, pero esas semanas habían sido tan intensas y maravillosas que habían representado para los dos todo el tiempo que alguien necesitaba para darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin el otro.

Tan ansiado, tan postergado y tan anhelado, aquel fue el mejor beso que los dos hubieran dado o recibido de cualquier persona.

"Yo dejaría todo por ti, y lo sabes" aseguró él después de separar tan sólo unos milímetros su boca de la de ella, con la frente apoyada sobre la suya. "Pero esto no se trata de mi, así como no se trata de ti. Estamos hablando del mundo entero, Gin. Debes comprender que esto es lo que hay que hacer".

"Pero no es lo que está bien" retrucó Ginny. "No es lo que está bien. No tienes porqué renunciar a todo simplemente por una batalla que debes librar, Harry".

"Sí. Porque no es solo un batalla, por Dios. De esto depende la vida de todos, la tuya incluida. Y créeme que haré todo lo posible por salvarlas".

"No puedes pretender hacerte cargo de todo. Sé que es tu destino, y que no vas a descansar hasta conseguir tu cometido, pero no puedes hacerlo solo. Déjame estar contigo, déjame ayudarte. Déjame ir a donde quiera que…"

"No" interrumpió Harry bruscamente, separando su rostro un poco más del de la chica. "No vendrás, ya te lo he dicho" reforzó, con tono grave y casi autoritario. Habían discutido aquel mismo punto a principios del verano y su respuesta había sido la misma, sumado al pedido de que Ginny no volviera a insinuar aquello jamás.

La muchacha pareció notar que había dicho algo que no debía, puesto que bajó la vista. Pero sólo uno segundos después volvió a levantar la cabeza y tomó la cara del muchacho entre sus manos, para luego plantarle el más inesperado, impulsivo y maravilloso de los besos.

_For you I'd wait till kingdom come  
Until my days, until my days are gone  
Say you'll come and set me free  
_

_Por ti esperaría hasta que el reino viniera_

_Hasta que mis días, mis días se hayan ido_

_Di que vendrás y me liberarás_

"Necesito que me prometas que vas a volver" suplicó ella en un susurro casi imperceptible, con el aliento agitado, unos minutos después. "Que vas a volver pronto, y que vas a volver a buscarme".

"No puedo hacer eso" negó él con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. "No sé si voy a tener la posibilidad de volver con vida, Gin" sumó, sintiendo que un nudo se le formaba en la base de la garganta. Ahora que lo decía en voz alta, se daba cuenta de cuán reales eran sus palabras. Tal vez no regresara del viaje que emprendería en poco tiempo. Tal vez no regresara.

"En junio me preguntaste cómo creía que te sentirías si yo muriera" dijo Ginny, luego de una profunda pausa, mirándose las manos y machacándose los dedos unos a otros. "Y estuve pensándolo, pero realmente no puedo imaginármelo. Así que quiero que tú mismo me lo digas. ¿Cómo te sentirías si tú te fueras y, a tu regreso, no me encontraras aquí?" terminó, levantando la cabeza una vez más y provocando aquel profundo contacto entre sus verdes miradas.

"No podría vivir con eso" respondió él rápidamente, en forma casi impulsiva, en el tono más sincero que había utilizado esa noche. Y esa noche había sido más sincero de lo que recordaba haber sido en toda su vida. "No podría vivir con la sola idea de ti muriendo por mi culpa".

Ginny lo miró unos segundos más, sin decir nada. Volvió a abrazarse a su cuello, como lo había hecho apenas se habían sentado bajo el árbol a cuya sombra aún estaban. El silencio en esos instantes fue tan profundo que Harry volvió a escuchar música, y supo entonces que la fiesta aún seguía muy animada. Y deseó estar tan animado como los que estaban bailando tan sólo a unos metros de distancia. Aunque, pensándolo bien, el no podía estar más animado.

Estaba con Ginny, por fin, y la había besado, algo que estaba deseando desde hacía seis condenadas semanas. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que aquello era algo momentáneo. Luego se separarían y todo volvería a ser como antes, hasta que él partiera y sus destinos quedaran desviados por un tiempo indefinido. Harry sólo esperaba que ese tiempo no fuera eterno y que pronto pudieran volver a estar así, tan juntos como ahora.

"Imagínate entonces cómo me sentiría yo si tu no volvieras" dijo Ginny, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, con la voz tan tranquila como siempre, aunque igual de angustiada que en sus primeras frases de aquella conversación. "No me hagas pasar por ese sufrimiento, Harry".

Aquellas palabras calaron tan hondo en él, que Harry se prometió internamente hacer todo lo posible por vencer a Voldemort lo más rápida y efectivamente que pudiera. No por el mundo, no por él. Sino por Ginny. Por volver a su lado y por volver a sentir la suave textura de su piel contra la suya.

"No lo haré" aseguró, sin pensar sus palabras. Habían brotado como un latigazo incontenible de lo profundo de sus entrañas. "Prométeme tú que esperarás por mí, Gin, y todo será más fácil".

"Sabes que voy a hacerlo" respondió ella, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Aquel era el contacto más maravilloso que los dos podían llegar a compartir. "Sabes perfectamente que lo haré".

Y entonces, de pronto, Harry entendió lo que Dumbledore le había dicho la noche que habían visto juntos el recuerdo de Slughorn, algunos meses atrás: "Exacto Harry, tú tienes el poder de amar. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que te ha pasado, es algo grandioso y extraordinario" (4).

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

_Sólo di que esperarás, que esperarás por mí._

_Sólo di que esperarás, que esperarás por mí._

_Sólo di que esperarás, que esperarás por mí._

Amar. Amar era algo grandioso y extraordinario. Amar a Ginny era algo grandioso y extraordinario.

FIN

ººººº

1: Seguramente ya lo dije en alguna otra aclaración de alguna otra historia, pero no viene mal aclarar que Ginny siempre tiene los ojos verdes en mis fictions. No me pregunten porqué, pero desde que leí La Piedra Filosofal que, por más que todas las descripciones la muestran con ojos castaños, para mí tiene ojos verdes.

2: Rowling, JK. "El sepulcro blanco" en _Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe_. Barcelona, Salamandra, 2006. Página 598.

3: Detrás del mito, los _Village People_ son una de las bandas más representativas de los 80, así que este es mi pequeño homenaje a ellos.

4: Rowling, JK. "Horrocruxes" en _Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe_. Barcelona, Salamandra, 2006. Página 470.

_¡Hola!_

_A pesar de que había pensado que tendría que esperar muchísimo más tiempo para acercarme a mi adorada Luisa (vamos, sus computadoras no tienen nombre acaso?), afortunadamente el colegio no está tan terrible como pensé que lo estaría y algunas tardes tengo algunas horas libres que puedo dedicar a estar frente al monitor. _

_Y lo primero que hice fue, por supuesto, ponerme a trabajar en _Till Kingdom Come_, porque termine hace una semana más o menos de leer el _Misterio del Príncipe_ (sí, tardé mucho en comprarlo, y no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa), y mi espíritu "post-HBP" se despertó con más ansias de ser atendido que cuando terminé la versión en inglés el año pasado. _

_Así que espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado esta lectura, así como yo disfruté esta escritura._

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado la historia. Gracias a todos por haber leído! _

_Adío!_


End file.
